Forever and for Always
by runawaysoultrain
Summary: A fluffy one-shot series based on an AU where Cal and Rose didn't go on Titanic and are happy. Not necessarily in order of events. Ideas come at random. Prepare for feels.
1. 1 And Then, I Look at You

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is going to be a little summer project of mine, now that school is out. This is a one-shot series based off of an AU that Cal and Rose are actually...HAPPY! This isn't exactly a "story" per say, but just a jumble of random, cute (and sometimes angsty) moments of these two. I really don't have a number of chapters or anything I'm going to, this is going to end , I suppose, when I run out of ideas. (But knowing me, I probably won't, bc I love these two :P). I will update this as the ideas come to me, so it's gonna be totally random when I add a new, little bit to it.**

 **Also, this whole idea for this project came from reading the one-shot series for the Selection series "A Night With The Prince" by _avaatquevale2250_. It's an amazing little thin she's got going on. So, if you've read the Selection and the rest of the series by: Kiera Cass, go check out her story. AND PREPARE FOR LOADS OF FEELS! :3**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! Ideas for one-shots that you may wanna see written are always welcome! (As sometimes I may need some inpsiration.) My PM box is open if you would like to shoot me one (: And as always, you know the drill. If you did like what you read, LEAVE A REVIEW! They are always, ALWAYS appreciated and treated with love and care (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters Rose DeWitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley both belong to James Cameron. Any other characters that are in this story and were not mentioned in the film, _Titanic_ , belong solely to me. **

* * *

**1\. And Then, I Look at You...**

Rose Dewitt Bukater leaned against the cool, paneled wall of the Harrison's large, luxurious ballroom. Bright, crystal chandeliers sparkled abover her head as she sighed, tired and bored with herself. She wasn't surprised when nothing really came out from between her lips, as her corset was far more than constricting her breathing. The evening had been long and so far, quite tiring. Yes, she had had many dances in the arms of the country's finest bachelors, and she had eaten only the finest delicacies…but there was something missing.

The whole reason she was attending this ball this evening was to satisfy her Mother's want for her to find a wealthy, suitable husband. And so far, she had found no one. Rose then yawned, grabbing another flute of champagne off of a waiters tray.

She waltzed away from the wall where she had planted herself to watch and began making her way to the gardens. She needed to get away. Away from the frilly dresses and cocky attitudes. This crowd was exhausting.

The moment she stepped outside into the cool, night air, her lungs filled with sweet oxygen at last. A giddy grin spread across her face as she spun around, looking up at the beautiful, starry sky; much mpre dazzling than any chandelier. She closed her eyes and took a deep, meditating breath. The feeling she loved most was being alone with nature.

But she wasn't alone.

And she noticed that as she heard a strong, male voice call out to her questioningly, "And what are you so happy about?" Rose whirled around, facing the intruder who had interrupted her peace.

He was a handsome man, a devilish smirk spread across his masculine face. Leaning lazily against the balcony railing, a lit cigarette dangled casually from his right hand. He was definitely taller than her. And far more muscular. That much Rose could see under his elegant, starched tuxedo. His eyes were dark and mysterious, like they held the secrets to the world…but at the same time, they held a sort of warmth...a warmth that seemed to lure you closer and closer….

Rose snapped at the stranger, "Why are you interrupting me?" The man laughed, taking a drag from his cigarette and letting the smoke billow softly around the night air, tingling Rose's nostrils. "Me? Interrupting you? My dear, it seems it's quite the other way around…" He replied, amusement on his lips. Rose just rolled her eyes, annoyed. The intruder chuckled, now inches from her. He gently lifted her hand to his lips, grazing them over her knuckles lightly. It made Rose shiver. She wasn't sure it was from delight, or from the fridgid, night air…

She pulled away from his touch, slightly backing away. The man cocked his head, the smirk still in place. He stated simply, his voice clear as a bell. "Caledon Hockley. Pleasure to make your aquaintance, Miss..?" "DeWitt Bukater. Rose DeWitt Bukater…" Rose answered back, intrigued. Caledon smiled, holding his hand out to her. "Miss DeWitt Bukater…I think I hear another waltz striking up…would you care to dance?" Rose blushed. She was competely…smitten. And she couldn't figure out why…

All the other men she had danced with, all the other men who had flirted with her this evening…they didn't seem to have the same effect on her. "Yes, I think I will dance with you…Cal…" At this, Caledon raised his eyebrows. Rose had not only just called this absoulute stranger by his first name…she had shortened it. Without his permission. Her mother would've fainted on the spot if she had seen her daughter's unlady-like behavior. Cal retorted, his voice mocking, "Well, that would be lovely…Rose…"

Rose just smiled at this as she took her partner's hand, feeling butterflies in her stomach…

M

ore like rocks, actually…

Cal guided her back into the ballroom, and onto the dance floor, where the pair immediately began to swirl and spin to the tempo of the music. Rose tensed as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She could see peple staring…whispering... Especially the other girls, who had eyes green with envy. Cal had noticed the stares too, and he whispered into Rose's ear, his warm breath against her neck, "Since it seems we are the center of attention, don't you think we should put on a bit of a show?" She stared up at him, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat as he scanned her face, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling just as bright as the stars outside. A devilish grin spread across Rose's delicate features. She whispered to Cal, her voice barely a squeak, "Most definetly, Mr. Hockley..." And with that, Cal surpressed any remaining space between him and his partner. Their bodies were touching, no room left to breathe…Rose was positive Cal could feel her heart pounding against him.

Cal was an excellent dancer. His movements were smooth and precise. Just like him. The music swelled around them and everything else became a blur of sound and color. A blur of life. They didn't notice anything else around them, they were too lost in eachother's eyes…

It was as if they were flying…soaring high above the clouds…

And Rose never wanted to come back down.

When the music finally ended, Rose was panting. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, dying to get out. Cal was also a bit out of breath, his hands shaking as he took them off of her back. They couldn't keep their eyes off of eachother…wanting to picture the other in their minds for the rest of eternity…

But, as Cal stepped away from Rose, another man joined the pair. He had the same solid build as Cal, same piercing eyes…But he was indeed older. The streaks of grey at his temples showed it.

The man bellowed, clapping Cal on shoulder, making him wince slightly, "Caledon, my boy! Who is this lovely lady you have managed to meet this evening?" Cal chuckled uneasily, gesturing to Rose, "Father…this is Ro-…Miss DeWitt Bukater…" The older man reached his hand out to her, taking hers into his own and placing a tender kiss on it, just as his son had done. He smiled up at her, drinking her in. Rose faked a small smile, just as uneasy as Cal. "Well…Miss DeWitt Bukater...I will be seeing more of you, yes?" The older man smirked. A queasy feeling began to rise in her stomach.

There was something…off…with this man. She didn't trust him… However, before Rose could answer, Cal saved her the embarrassment, telling his father sharply, "Of course,

Father. Perhaps we could invite her to dinner one night…" Rose nodded, grateful for her rescue. Cal continued, "Well…it seems to be getting quite late anyways…and it seems there is business to tend to tomorrow, correct Father?" The eldest Hockley nodded, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Of course, of course….It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss…Goodnight… "

And with that Cal turned away, walking towards the front doors of the Harrison's mansion. His father seemed to be scolding him, shaking his fist at him as they dissolved into the crowd. But before Cal completely dissapeared, he looked over his shoulder, gazing at Rose and mouthing to her, "Goodnight", his ever appearant smirk plastered to his handsome face.

Yes, Rose would see him again.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Since school is over now, expect me to do a lot of writing. There will be more regular updates on "Demons" and an update here and there on this. And if you have any ideas for this series, my PM box is open.**

 **\- maggie (:**


	2. 2 We Kiss In A Shadow

**A/N: Sorry for such spaced out updates. Now that I have time to actually write, it seems I like to procrastinate lol. Anyway, it seems I will be out of town in a few weeks with little Internet, so I will try to it in a few more little updates. Plus, I am going to try to add another chap to "Demons" as well. But only if my writer's block eases up (grrr) :P So, y'all know the drill. Review if you enjoy! Lemme know what you think, comments always appreciated (:**

 **2.** **We Kiss In a Shadow**

Rose slowly milled her way through the stifling heat of the crowd. She tossed polite nods and plastic smiles here and there, not knowing anyone's names. This was Cal's crowd; his party.

And Rose could feel the butterflies flitting around in her stomach turning into boulders.

These people were far more wealthy and powerful than her family ever had been. Yes, the DeWitt Bukater name was prominent...or had been.

The last few months had been hard. Rose's father had died of an acute heart attack, leaving the family name tarnished and drowning in debt. Her mother had become hysterical with the loss of income and had dragged Rose into the shimmering society spotlight, hoping she would find a suitable husband...all the while in grieving.

Rose fiddled with the lace on her gloves as she desperately looked around for Cal; just hoping her big, blue eyes would catch sight of his handsome face...

But she saw nothing.

After all, it _was_ the annual Hockley spring garden party. It was thrown every year to supposedly celebrate the newly-planted, blossoming array of flowers...but no one was admiring the fresh, pink tulips or yellow, exotic lilies... They probably couldn't even smell the sweet aroma of nectar that hung in the air, due to their nose's buried deep in juicy gossip and scandal.

Rose sighed, picking a icy champagne glass off of a passing waiter's tray. Cal was probably off deep into the garden, entertaining guests.

He had no time for a silly girl like her.

But then, the glass was snatched swiftly from Rose's hand. She whirled around to face her thief when she saw it was none other than Cal, grinning at her mischievously while dressed in a beige, starched suit, with a purple handkerchief peeking out smartly from his breast pocket.

"Ah, Ms. DeWitt Bukater..why must you always drink at such events? It's not at all proper for a pretty lady to waste herself away like so..." He mused, a playful smirk dancing on his face.

Rose couldn't help but laugh a little as he held out his arm to her, which she took with a smile.

"Rose" he continued, his face serious as he guided her through the crowd expertly, "My father wishes to speak with you..."

"Why is that?"

A moment of silence passed between the pair before Rose added jokingly, "Am I being a bad influence on his little boy?"

Cal chuckled as he replied, "No, it's just...he believes things are getting serious with... _us_...Or at least they will be..."

" _Us_? I didn't know there was an _us_..."

"Well, that's what he's hoping for..." Cal retorted back, his voice quiet. "And haven't you seen the way that your Mother's eyes glisten when we're together? They both want us together, Rose...To them, it would be the perfect match..."

Rose lowered her eyes. Her face stoic.

"Rose...are you alright?" Cal asked, observing Rose's sudden moodiness.

"Oh, I'm fine..." She answered, her voice hinting with uncertainty. "I just...I just don't want to be with someone just to make someone else happy. _I_ want to be happy..."

Cal smiled at her gently, grabbing hold of her hand. He whispered into her ear, " Come with me..."

Curiosity bubbled inside of Rose as Cal led her away from the crowds of people and into a maze of hedges.

"Cal...where are we going?" Rose giggled as he pulled her further and further into the winding bushes and flowers.

"It's a surprise...do you trust me?" Cal asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

Rose looked deep into Cal's warm eyes, sparkling with excitement.

"I trust you" She whispered back, suddenly enthralled with the man standing in front of her. "This is crazy...but I trust you..."

Cal's response was simply a smirk as he grabbed her hand once more, their skin touching and Rose's heart racing with the possibilities to come

 **xXx**

"It's...beautiful..." Rose whispered in awe at the place Cal had brought her.

It was the middle of the maze.

A sparkling, marble fountain with crystal blue waters sat right in the very center of the large circle, hedges and rose bushes surrounded it from all around, so from the rest of the world, it was hidden.

"This is favorite place to go...To think, to breathe, to be alone..." Cal stated wistfully as he plucked a full,red rose from a nearby bush. He waltzed around for a moment, almost inspecting everything to see if it was truly the way he desired before he came to sit next to Rose on the edge of the large fountain.

He handed her the beautiful flower and she blushed.

"A rose for a Rose..." Cal mused, taking in the beauty before him.

Her blush reddened as Cal took her hand once more, caressing her soft skin. He brought his free hand up to her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gentle, loving gaze.

A small, sweet smile spread across Rose's face as she whispered, "Cal...what I was saying earlier was...I just want to be with someone I love... Someone who will make me the luckiest girl alive. I want to- I want to be happy..."

"I know...and my Father believes I'm the man for that job..." Cal spoke, his voice warm and husky. "And if I was to be that man...Would you trust me?"

Rose looked deep into Cal's eyes. She knew she liked him...maybe...even _loved_ him...

And perhaps those feelings were rushed. But she didn't doubt them. She didn't doubt them as she whispered back, her heart pounding, "I would..."

She most definitely didn't as Cal's lips met hers, as he caressed her cheek with careful gentleness. His touch was warm and tender as he ran his hands through her auburn curls, as he touched her neck...her waist...

It felt as if fireworks were exploding inside of Rose's head. Every nerve in her body seemed to come alive and dance.

She had never been kissed before, but now that she knew the sensation, she wished this wonderful moment would never end...She just wanted to stay here in this secret of a place forever; just hide away with Cal and never let go of him...

But she knew such things only happened in stories, fairy tales...

She knew as they broke away, they would never get that moment back.

Cal let go of her as he stood from the edge of the fountain, holding his hand out to her to grab. She took it, savoring the feel of his touch one last time as they linked arms again, heading back to the false world outside of their special secret.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! (: R &R! **


	3. 3 Blossoming

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally decided to give this series a update! School has gotten me busy :/ But anyway, I'll be putting a poll up on my profile later for this story. The question: Do you want this story to just stay a series of one-shots or do you want it to be a full story? I've been doing a bit of debating and I would love y'alls opinions!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the update and reviews are always treated with love :)**

* * *

"Caledon…" Nathaniel Hockley growled, staring down his only son. "That girl is nothing but trouble!"

Cal just glared back, hatred beaming from his eyes for the man in front of him. He wasn't listening. He never did. And as his father rambled on and on about what an immature child Rose DeWitt Bukater truly was, Cal let his dark eyes slip into a sarcastic roll. He was fed up with his father's garbage.

He had, of course, tried to be discreet. He had tried to avoid yet another scar to be covered…

But Nathan had seen. His gaze on turned black with malice and before Cal could register what had happened, he was seeing stars as his father's fist olided with his face.

And Cal was left with a steady trickle of blood coming from his forehead. Nathan's ring with the family crest had snagged on his eyebrow, and a fresh, fleshy cut graced his dark features.

His father didn't even motion to help him. He simply snickered and straightened his posture from the blow he had just delivered. "Perhaps that will teach you your place, boy…" He had sneered, gesturing for Cal to leave the study.

But as Cal was about to leave, his father called back to him, "Don't dare get that on the floor…It was cleaned yesterday…"

Never in his life, had Cal wanted to kill him so badly…

 _If only the house had been empty…_

xXx

"Cal…Darling, are you alright?" Rose asked, gingerly reaching for the throbbing cut on Cal's face.

But he could do nothing but simply force a smile to her, pushing her hand aside, thinking desperately of an excuse for such an injury.

Nothing came.

"Oh, Rose…it was just an accident! Nothing to worry about at all, I assure you!" He had sputtered, clearly not convincing her at all.

She took his hand and led him in the direction of the library.

"Sweet pea…I'm fine, really…Nothing but a silly accident!" Cal protested further, shaking free of Rose's grasp.

"No, Cal! If I don't patch you up, then who will?" Rose countered back, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips.

Cal could only sigh in repsonse.

Rose had won this round.

And as the pair made their way deeper into the house, Rose could only wonder what this "accident" could be.

xXx

Stitches had never been Cal's favorite thing. In fact, he despised needles.

But over the years of wear and tear, he had learned to face such a fear and "grow up". All thanks to his saint of a father, of course.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Rose, gently as possible, weaved the needle in and out…in and out…

He would never let her see him cry.

He was built of steel. And for her, he would never rust.

And as Rose finished her work, a wave or relief crashed over Cal. Only then, he realized how stiff he actually had been.

His cheek had been beginning to taste metallic…

"Thank you…" Cal whispered softly, leaning close to Rose as she stored away her supplies.

He cupped her chin, facing her head towards him. He met his lips with hers. She had been caugt off-guard, but soon, she melted into his touch.

It was always bliss with Rose. She smelled of lavender and flowers and her lips were sweet like honey…

When he was with her, kissing her, he knew this was where he belonged. And as Cal buried his hands in Rose's soft curls, his father's cruelty melted from his memory.

Once they broke away, Rose asked innocently, her cheeks bright red, "What was that for?"

She always looks so beautiful that way…Cal thought to himself, reaching out to tuck a rebellius flaming curl back behind Rose's ear.

Her face was now was as bright as her auburn hair.

"I was simply thanking you, darling…" Cal explained, carressing the porcelian skin of Rose's cheek.

She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling like sapphires.

But then, something came out to of Rose's mouth that he hadn't been expecting...

"Your father did this to you…didn't he?" She had asked, her voice far too innocent for such a question.

Cal was rendered speechless.

His palms began to sweat and he could feel that feeling…The knots rising in his stomach; threatening to spill from his mouth if he dared speak a word…

He knew he had sworn his past to secrecy…He knew people wouldn't look at him the same if he told them who he truly was…what he truly was…

But Rose… Rose was different.

He loved Rose…Or at least he thought he did…

But would he ever dare open up to her?

Would she run from him if he told her what he had been through, what he had been programmed for?

Cal knew the answers to those questions.

He could never tell anyone them though.

But he betrayed himself as he croaked out, his voice barely a whisper, "…Yes…"

And all at once, memories flooded back to him…His mother's death, Harvard, all those nights where girls had blurry names…

And the abuse.

For a moment, Cal could feel every punch, slap, and kick his father had ever thrown his way…

He could feel the scars on his back, under his clothes, tingling, just dying for someone to know the truth behind them…

"Cal…what happened…?" Rose asked, watching a single tear fall from his dark chocolate eyes; eyes that once seemed to hold so much power and glory…Now broken and shattered…

He never responded, but from looking at him, she had gotten the answer she needed.

It seemed steel could rust after all.


End file.
